This invention relates a triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device, more particularly it relates to one triplicate Gas Valve Assembly which is to be used in conjunction with a Compression Cylinder for a three-in-one purpose including: siren alarming, Life Coat inflation and facilitating User Diver""s Respiration.
Among the paraphernalia which a diver equips himself for a diving operation, nowadays or earlier, the Compression Cylinder is used to contain compressed air which is be released by way of a Breathing Mouthpiece to keep the diver respiring as usual while diving underwaters. Additionally, the same Compression Cylinder is associated with a Buoyancy Compensator Jacket, to be termed Life Coat for short herein by means of an air hose which incorporates charge valves and discharge valves to control the charging or discharging of air so as to adjust the buoyancy of the Life Coat when the diver is physically submerged underwaters.
There is another equipment indispensable for a diver ready to go for diving activities, and that is the alarm device serving to release vocal signals appealing for help in case of emergency. In a conventional design, the alarm device owes its intended signalling sounds to the vibration occasioned by a pressure differential which occurs repeatedly on both sides of a diaphragm because of compressed air supplied by the Compression Cylinder, whereupon the appeal for help is served. Regrettably, however, it is a pity to realize that such a diaphragm vibration mode of actuation which depends on a change in air compression will be defeated completely once the diver dives underwaters because the water, marine or riverine, will then seep into the diaphragm or speaker, rendering the alarm device totally inoperative. So in fact and indeed, an alarm device as such is good for use on the surface only, and it will be good for nothing in so far as underwater activities are concerned. So the reasoning becomes that, should anything happen to a diver while pursuing diving activities underwaters, such as, for example, body failure, or diver""s professional disease, or discomfort due to want of oxygen, or even sudden attack by the shark, he would not be able to keep fellow divers timely informed around, and the diver in question would face impending danger with his life at risk, all that suffices to pointing to present insufficiency with existent conventional diver""s alarming facilities which warrant immediate improvements the sooner the better.
One notes with no less regret to see that almost all the diver""s air valve supplies of conventional design available on the marketplace feature but one, but never all of the triplicate functions as aforementioned, namely, alarming siren, inflation of Life Coat and facilitation to diver""s respiration while active underwaters, the best to expect is to see two of such triplicate functions realized on a single Air Valve Assembly, but again, never all the indispensable features combined in any one single Air Valve Assembly, let alone being light-weighthed, and compatibility for single hand operation at the same time, such that in practice, with a conventional design, owing to the want of a suitable gas conduit means on the air valve, at least two air hoses must be interconnected with the compression cylinder to run respectively to gas valves bearing different functions, and that means lots of inconveninece for operation, besides, with such design, the diver will have to spend extra money to buy different gas valve units, from which a need for improvement is felt automatically.
More to mention, with a conventional design respiratory mouthpiece, due to want of a suitable shunt, that is, bypass means, compressed gas supplied from the Compression Cylinder can very often rush straight into diver""s throat, resulting in much discomfort to the diver while breathing, and that is also a shortcoming justifying immediate correction.
In view of all the drawbacks and shortcoming enumerated in the foregoing, all associated with prior arts, the inventor has been betaking himself to working for improvement backed with several decades of experience accumulated in the production of all sorts of diving equipments as well as practicing of academical principles, and who has finally come out with the, present invention which eliminates all at once all of the aforementioned shortcomings known in the art, up to this day.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a Triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device featuring triplicate Alarming Siren, Life Coat Inflation and Facilitation to Diver""s Breathing purpose and that achieved in a manner more convenient, cost efficient than any prior art.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a Triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device in respect of which the Alarming Siren sub-assembly is good for operation both underwaters and on the surface, more specifically, said Siren will effectively release acoustic warning signals while the diver equiped accordingly is engaged in activities underwaters so that the warning signal may reach other people around in time, highlighted in structural simplicity, compact volume facilitating ease of carriage and ease of use, the subject Triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device may be used in conjunction with Compression Cylinder, Life Coat and Respiratory Mouthpiece, manipulated using one hand to serve the purpose of Life Coat Inflation, Deflation, Transmission of the Alarming Siren to appeal for Help, as well as breathing by means of compressed air supply, it is so delicately structured that exposed in a water setting the frictional resistance may be kept to the minimum, other advantages realisable with the invention include lowered production and installation costs.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a Triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device which incorporates a shunting block at a suitable location on the Respiratory Mouthpiece as a part thereof, serving to block the incoming supply of compressed air flow so that the flow will pass to the flank on both sides instead, restrained from plunging straight into Diver""s throat, so that while breathing underwaters the Diver will not feel ill at ease at all.
To achieve any and all of the purposes set forth in the foregoing, the subject Triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device is recommended for use together with a Compression Cylinder to best serve the alarming Siren Warning, Life Coat Inflation and Facilitation of Diver""s underwater Breathing purposes, structurally the invention Triplicate Diving Gas Valve Device comprises:
Body which is furnished with a number of orifices each being selectively linked within so that a plurality of inter related, insulated, isolated spaces are formed within, on one side of the Body is disposed a blocking film which is applied to cover up the first orifice, also a first locking and Fastening means which is coupled to said blocking film and to be locked, secured to the first orifice side on the Body, and a third orifice which is accessed eventually to the Life Coat;
A shunting means housed in the Body and furnished way between the first orifice and the second orifice, which shunt means further incorporates an intake coupling of which the interior is in the form of a hollow-set gas conduit extending axially, to an internal end of the intake coupling is licked a hollow-set big sleeving by means of a hollow-set binder, into the big sleeving is seated a screw capable of effecting linear glides therein, to one end of said screw is attached a minor sleeving, symmetrical with respecting to the binder, to the same screw is mounted a first spring whose resetting resiliency suffices to bring the minor sleeving tight-sealed to said binder free of external stress, a sway arm has one elbow attached to the screw, another elbow in contact with said blocking film, on one end of the intake coupling is fitting an intake means projecting outside the second orifice and accommodating the Compression Cylinder, additionally, on the surface outside the intake coupling are furnished a number of grooves isolated from each other by a plurality of o-ring hermetically by the provision to have both the first air intake and the second air intake installed radially to the intake couple, the conduits inside the intake coupling may be selectively conducted to the first groove and the second groove on the external surface, with the first groove being accessible to the third orifice;
A Siren Unit, mounted in a sixth orifice of the Body, which unit consists of: a hollow-set cylinder, a hollow-set piston penetrating across the Cylinder and a pounding member installed on one end of the Cylinder, the piston being available for reciprocating movements in the Cylinder so that the pounding member on being collided by the piston in motion will release an alarming siren at once, the hollow-set piston being pneumatically communicated to the second groove on the surface outside the intake coupling;
A Respiratory Mouthpiece, coupled to a ninth orifice on the Body, and in communication with the space inside said blocking film, such that as the user diver betakes himself to breath through the Respiratory Mouthpiece, the blicking film will shrink inwardly due to a pressure drop which takes place in the space within, which in turn compels the sway arm to pull both the screw and the minor sleeving apart from the binder so that the air-tight-sealing condition is defeated, to follow that, gas resident in the Compression Cylinder will flow into the space inside the blocking film by way of gas conduit, and that accounting for air supply fed to the diver who respires on it through the Respiratory Mouthpiece;
Siren Button, furnished on an eighth orifice on the Body, and that in common transmission with said first air intake, the first air intake will be driven open when the Siren Button is pressed, whereupon gas inside the Compression Cylinder will flow to the second groove on the surface outside the intake coupling by way of the gas conduit and the first air intake, next onto the Siren Unit so that the piston is driven to reciprocating movement in the Cylinder concurrent with the release of warning alarm;
A Charge Button, furnished on a fourth orifice of the Body and functionally in common with the second air intake, when pressed will drive the second air intake open so that gas stored in the Compression Cylinder flows to the first groove on the surface outside the intake coupling by way of Gas Conduit and the Second air intake before arriving eventually at the third orifice to inflate the Life Coat; and
an array of discharge/blow switching unit, furnished way between a seventh orifice and a fifth orifice of the Body, and in association with the space inside said blocking film, said unit further comprising:
a check valve means, furnished in said seventh orifice which further incorporates: a flow insulation ring having a number of holes provided thereon, a film covering one side of the floe insulation ring to form a check valve, a pushbutton mounted in the seventh orifice and accommodating said film and the flow insulation ring, plus a second spring mounted also in the seventh orifice, and bearing against the pushbutton so as to produce a resetting tension whereby the pushbutton is compelled to project off the seventh orifice in the absent of any applied stress, on the surface of side of the pushbutton are provided a number of holes accessible to atmospheric setting so long as the pushbutton remains projected off the seventh orifice, but is instead sealed by the Body once compelled into the seventh orifice; and,
a switching means, furnished in the fifth orifice and comprising: a follower of which one end is linked to and coacting with said flow insulation ring, a second air-tight cork which is attached to the other end of the follower, plus a fastening harness which is pneumatically concealed under the fifth orifice and houses both the follower and the second air-tight cork;
structured accordingly, for so long as the pushbutton remains projected off the seventh orifice, the second air-tight cork is pneumatically applied to be covering up an interior hole inside the fifth orifice, whereupon the third orifice remains in a state other than in communication with the space inside the blocking film, so that exhalation from the diver user by way of the Mouthpiece may find its way to the atmosphere through the space inside the blocking film, the check valve means, and eventually by way of the orifice on the lateral surface of the pushbutton.
Once the pushbutton is pressed into the seventh orifice, the second air-tight cork is brought apart from said interior hole to bring the third orifice in pneumatical communication with the space inside the blocking film, so that exhalation from the user diver by way of the Respiratory Mouthpiece may proceed by way of the space inside the blocking film and the third orifice, into the Life Coat and inflation begins.
In a preferred realization, the Respiratory Mouthpiece further incorporates a shunt block positioned just as an obstacle in the gas flow course whereby compressed air oncoming from the Compression Cylinder is shunted to bypass bilaterally, and in that manner prevented from charging straight into user""s throat.
In still another preferred realization, the Siren Unit further incorporates current guide shoe interposed way between the Gas Cylinder and the Pounding Member. On that side of the current guide shoe which faces the Cylinder are furnished a plurality of axially extending conduit grooves, on the surface of the exteriority of that part of the piston that is close to the pounding member are provided by penetration radial gas holes which are in communication with area inside the Gas Cylinder way off to the external surface of the piston; so that once the user presses the Siren Button while the piston is instantly distant enough from the pounding member, that end of the piston which is represented by a greater diameter will, by the thrust coming from the compressed air flow, bring the piston pushed to the pounding member, until the piston comes into contacting with the pounding member, the axial gas hole of the piston is aligned just to the conduit groove of the current guide shoe, and the head portion of the piston to abut upon and therefore sealing the axial gas hole of the Gas Cylinder, to the effect that gas pressure inside the Cylinder is directed via the gas conduit groove to the atmosphere, and pressure is downgraded, at this juncture the pressure prevailing inside the Cylinder and on the external surface of the piston will exceed pressure prevalent about the head portion of the piston, such that the piston is eventually thrusted off the pounding member, and that effect placing the piston in recycled reciprocating movement in the Cylinder, concurrent with the release of alarming siren signal.